


Taint or Be Tainted

by MidnightAmaryllis



Series: Oneshots that make no sense [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, really choppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAmaryllis/pseuds/MidnightAmaryllis
Summary: Levi was her only friend and her most precious person.Lumi was her closest friend.They loved each other dearly.However, they realized that all too late.





	Taint or Be Tainted

 

She was her dearest friend.

 

“Hello! I heard you are new here! Do you want to play together?”

 

A hand reached out.

 

Lumi took the hand.

 

-

 

“Don’t be sad! Come on, smile!” She pouted.

 

She hugged her.

 

Lumi hugged back.

 

-

 

“You look adorable, Lumi!”

 

“...Really?” Lumi all but whispered.

 

“Really!”

 

And she grinned widely, patting Lumi’s head. “You look like a little doll!”

 

Lumi swears to keep that smile on her friend forever.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“What I want to say is… would you please go out with me?” She patiently waited for him to finish before smiling back at him.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” She dipped her head in courtesy and strolled out of the room.

 

Lumi was relieved.

 

Her friend deserves the best of the best, after all.

 

-

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The boy forced a smile before tears started running down their cheeks.

 

“I understand.” He looked absolutely brokenhearted, but Lumi couldn’t care less.

 

He won’t make her friend happy.

 

Her friend deserves the best.

 

He is not the best.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lumi was not an idiot.

 

When Levi stared at this one guy a bit longer than usual, she noticed.

 

When _he_ stared at Levi longer than usual, she noticed.

 

When Levi blushed ever so slightly at the sight of him, she noticed.

 

Lumi didn’t know what the feeling twisting her gut around was.

 

She was probably hungry.

 

-

 

Okay, she wasn’t hungry.

 

She gobbled down food like a starving lion, and that feeling never went away.

 

Lumi wants it to be gone already.

 

She found out that it hurts the most when Levi looked at him.

 

And it _hurthurthurt-_

 

_(She started cutting her arms. She found it quite therapeutic.)_

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Would you go out with me?” Lumi forced a smile.

 

She would much rather say that to Levi.

 

But Levi was her most precious person. She liked this person. She couldn’t possibly make her choose.

 

Therefore, she would date him first to make sure that he would be the gentleman Levi needs.

 

If he wasn’t perfect, then she’ll just go and kill him herself.

 

“Sure. Okay.” He smiled at her.

 

-

 

She couldn’t help but think that he was too gentlemanly.

 

He was too perfect. So perfect, it was unnatural.

 

She didn’t want Levi to get involved in whatever shady business this man is involved in.

 

She dumped him.

 

_(She thinks that he was relieved to have her off his back. His tone says it all.)_

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lumi didn’t know how it came to this.

 

“I won’t let anyone else have you again,” Levi said, raising a knife shakily with her hands before stabbing Lumi in her heart.

 

Lumi coughed out blood.

 

Levi then moved the knife to stab herself.

 

Lumi wondered where it went wrong.

 

-

 

Lumi thought that she was a coward.

 

She was ignorant.

 

She loved her friend.

 

Her friend didn’t - and won’t - love her back - was what she thought.

 

She was jealous that her friend was giving that stranger more attention than her.

 

Love is beautiful, isn't it?

 

She reached out and gripped onto the knife tightly.

 

Lumi wonders why she still has that much energy when she just got stabbed.

 

She was able to manage a few words. “I should never have become your friend in the first place-” _if I was going to splatter blood all over your hands._

 

She coughed blood again before she could finish her sentence.

 

Levi’s eyes widened in shock, dropping the knife altogether.

 

Lumi’s world turned dark.

 

 _Smile_ , Lumi thought. _Continue smiling. I don’t want to taint your smile after I tainted your hands._

 

_(Levi couldn't bring herself to commit suicide after that. Her memories of that night were haunting her incessantly.)_

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lumi was her most precious person.

 

_And she just killed her._

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them are insane, aren't they?
> 
> If they are, then I've done my job.


End file.
